The Renegade Chronicles Special Episodes
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: These are the special episodes of the Renegade Chronicles (What Makes an Army, The Renegade Revolution, Renegades: A New Dawn), giving you the full story.
Renegades: A New Dawn

SP1: Rules and Regulations of being a Renegade

Point of View- Blair

3 days following In The Shadows

We were in one of our leadership meetings (myself, Rio, Maddy, Jodi, and Phil because Hannah had let him out of the house), discussing how to welcome new recruits. 'Just so you know everyone, we'll be sending a couple of people over to Japan to recruit someone in a couple of weeks.' 'Go on- who is she pres?'

'You can just call me Maddy. And her name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm hoping that Worlds is in Japan so whoever goes can also find a good hotel for us to stay in.' Belle then came in. 'Belle, there's a sign on the door saying that we're in a meeting.' 'Sorry to disturb you, I've been told that you need someone reprogramming?' 'Yes- Brogan. Her name from now on will be Galle, and she's a member of Renegades Security. Oh, and Belle.' 'Yes.' ''Good job- like your enthusiasm.'

Belle then smiled and left. 'Anyway, where were we? Oh yes- I want to discuss something with you all- new recruits. When we bring them in, it can take quite a while for them to get accustomed to life as a Renegade. I know that was the case with me and Rio, it wasn't with Blair because she's a cocky bugger, and when Jodi joined there wasn't a club as such.'

'So what do you suggest?' Rio then came up with an idea. 'Welcome video- we make a video explaining the customs of the club.' 'And the laws.' Me and Rio then hi-fived each other. 'Sounds good to me.' 'Dad, what do you think?' 'My opinion's irrelevant. The only reason I'm here is because Hannah wanted me out the house.'

'Possibly because you've barely moved in 3 days. Anyway- I think that's sorted then. Rio, Blair, you can star in it since it's your idea.' 'What about you?' 'Duh- I'll be doing the camerawork.' 'Why? 'Because I'm the only one who's actually got experience of camerawork. Besides- you two are gorgeous.'

'You are as well.' 'Don't lie- I'm not that good compared to you.' 'I'm right, but this argument can wait until later.' 'You're right- how about we start filming tomorrow?' 'Sure.' 'I'd say 11am is a good time.' 'Yeah- means Rio doesn't have to get up too early.' 'I'm up early every day.' 'I know- you should treat yourself to a lie-in sometime.'

Maddy then got up. 'Right- I need to check out this new recruit. See you later girls- don't forget I'm driving us home for once.' 'I know- thanks.' 'Not a problem- needed you here, remember?' 'True.' 'She's only interested when she needs us.' 'I'll get you later Rio. At least Blair can behave herself.' 'I'm not sure about that.'

Point of View- Maddy

I was woken up the next morning by Blair shouting. 'Rio, do you know where I put my scrunchee?' 'No- you're supposed to be looking after it.' 'I can't find it- I was gonna wear it today.' 'Just put a hairband on or something.' 'I'm going to, but I thought it'd look more professional up.' 'This isn't a conference call you know.'

I then went into her room. 'Blair, borrow mine for today if you want.' 'You not using it?' 'No- got a bobble to put my hair up. Actually, I'll get Astrid to plait it for me.' I then gave Blair my scrunchee (burning orange colour), and went to find Astrid. 'Hey Mads- you find your blue bobble?' 'Yeah- could you plait my hair?'

'Of course I can. I thought you'd ask Blair.' 'She's busy having a crisis- couldn't find her scrunchee, and soon enough, she'll realise that she can't find her hairband either.' 'How do you know that?' 'I borrowed it last week and forgot to give it back.' Astrid then did my hair, and Blair came down, with her hairband on surprisingly.

'You remembered where it was then?' 'Yeah- had to go in there with a gas mask. Have you heard of air freshener?' 'Course I have. You looking forward to today?' 'Do I really have to go up in front of the cameras? You know how I get with stage fright and all of that.' 'It's in front of nobody. If you can be a pro duellist, you can do this Blair. Besides- you've got me and Rio with ya.' 'I suppose you're right. Where's Rio?'

'She's deciding what to wear. You know Rio- takes half an hour to decide what shoes to put on. Even though she's only got 3 pairs.' 'I've only got 2 pairs- and I need to replace both of those.' 'Why?' 'My smart shoes aren't very smart, and my trainers have loads of holes in them.' 'Why aren't your smart ones smart?'

'Because I've been using them as trainers.'Just then, Rio came down, in a flowing dress. 'Rio, we're going to film a welcome video for recruits, not going to a wedding.' 'Leave her alone- you look beautiful.' 'Thanks Blair- love you.' 'And you.' 'I'm kidding Rio- you're gorgeous. Right- how about we get going?' 'Sure. Fancy coming Astrid?' 'Sure- hate being indoors anyway.'

We then went out and got into Dad's Rolls-Royce. There was a problem though. 'Damn thing won't start.' 'Leave this to me.' Blair then got out, along with me, and lifted the bonnet up, before delving straight in there. 'Let's see- cylinder head gasket's fine, the fan belt's attached at both ends,' 'I have no idea what you're on about,'

'Because you weren't born in Detroit. Anyway- the cam belt's ok, the engine's not too hot, there's no oil leak, starter motor was replaced just last week, the battery's charged, spark plugs are in, nothing wrong in there seemingly. Just going to check the fuel tank.' She then walked around the side of the car and opened the fuel filler cap.

'Found the problem.' She then stood up. 'Go on- what's the damage?' 'There's no diesel in there.' 'How do you know it's diesel?' 'I remember that Phil and Hannah converted it to save money on fuel. Also, I recognise the smear in the tank- petrol's colourless.' 'Why were you checking the back of the engine?'

'Distributor's there.' 'Useful?' 'Yeah- tells which cylinder to fire. I'll give you an example- when you eat, you don't stuff everything into your mouth at once.' 'I do.' 'Ok, rephrase that- unless you're a greedy Wolfblood called Madeline, you don't stuff everything into your mouth at once- you eat one thing at a time. That's what the Distributor is- it chooses a cylinder to go up and down, just very quickly.'

I then started sulking. 'I'm sorry for calling you greedy.' 'You're right about that. I don't like being called by my full name.' 'Why?' 'Makes me sound girly. Swear I shoulda been born male.' 'You wouldn't be beautiful as a male.' 'Thanks. Let's go eh? Before I contemplate a sex change.' 'Sure.' We then left for the base.

When we got there, Blair got out first. 'Just going to wash the oil out of my hair. Just be a couple of minutes.' She then ran off. 'Enjoy your lecture on car mechanics?' 'Yeah- well fun. ' 'Thought it was. What are you going to do now?' 'Go in, and set the equipment up. You?' 'I'm delivering Taylor's deck to her.'

Astrid then finally got out. 'What took you so long?' 'Neck's bugging me a bit. I'll be fine- just taking things slower.' 'No problem. Say Astrid, you interested in appearing on camera?' 'Not like I've got anything better to do. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready.' 'Thanks.' 'Not a problem. Just one thing though.'

'What?' 'Would Halldor be able to re-arrange his appointment?' 'Sure. Why out of interest?' 'Visa problems- he's been held up at Manchester Airport.' 'No problems. I'll sort out a new time for him later.' 'Thanks.' Soon after, Blair was down. 'Sorry I took so long, my hair takes ages to dry.' 'Not a problem.'

We then started the filming, with Astrid, Rio, and Blair taking it in turns to talk about the rules. After about 2 hours, we were done. 'That was fun.' 'For you maybe- you're the one behind the camera.' 'True. Just got to edit it now.' 'What's there to edit?' 'Make sure everything's at the same volume, that there's no outside distractions or things like that, just general stuff really.'

I then went into my office to edit the video, joined by Jade. 'What you doin?' 'Editing the welcome video. Just gotta make sure it's professional.' 'You shouldn't be putting yourself under so much strain when you're injured.' 'This isn't much strain- it's mental strain more than anything. How you settling in?'

'Love it here- never knew how beautiful England could be.' 'Not all of England is- it's just a nice part of it here.' 'I really wanna go travelling sometime. That's part of the reason I wanna be a pro duellist- I want to travel.' 'Cool. You really from Iran?' 'Wasn't born there, but spent about 9 years growing up in Iran after moving there when I was 8 and Rio was 7. Went back to Twin Falls to try and get back in contact with Rio, but I couldn't- I never got an answer at the mansion.'

'You can guess why.' 'Reginald?' 'Yeah- him. When I become a pro duellist, I'm going straight after him.' 'If there's any of him left once Rio's done.' 'Trust me- he's tough. He won't let her drive him into the ground.' 'She's going to Barian World again soon- Vector vs. Nash vs. Spica... that is if there's anything left of any of them after this Sunday.'

'Yeah. I don't see there being much left of Spica.' 'I don't either somehow.' I then finished the editing of the video. 'Right- let's see what they think about it. I'm going to call a club meeting.' 'Can I put out the signal?' 'Sorry Jade, club policy forbids non-full members of the club from doing that. No offence or anything.'

I then pressed the button that sent out the meeting siren. 5 minutes later, I came out, laptop in hand, having connected it to the generator, and everyone who was in standing in the main room. 'Everyone, thanks for coming to this hastily-arranged meeting. Now me and Rio had a meeting with the Board of Directors recently about welcoming new club members. And we decided as a result of that meeting to film a video, to welcome them into the club and explain the rules. Therefore, when it comes to actually following the rules, they have no excuse. Questions?'

Kris had his hand up. 'Yo- if we're just brainwashing everyone, surely they have to follow the rules?' 'Kris, brainwashing is the past- it's what we did. That was Phil and Hannah's way of dealing with things. They're no longer in charge though, I am. So we're doing things my way- that means we don't brainwash, we persuade. We make people want to join, we don't force them.'

'What- so we make people want to join us because we're strong?' 'Yeah- that's the spirit Kris. You should be thinking all the time of ways to improve the club, not just thinking of ways that the club can improve you. Now I'm going to show everyone the video, so please, keep the volume down to a minimum, and pay attention.' I then played the video.

'Welcome to the Renegades and Lupine Warriors. We're delghted that you made the right choice and chose us. You need to know what it takes to become a member of the club though. You will be provided with a rulebook, but for extra help, we're here to guide you through the rules. I'm Astrid, member of the Renegades and head of the Serotonin department.'

'I'm Blair- I'm the Vice-President of the Lupine Warriors and former head of the Serotonin department. I'm also a member of the Board of Directors due to having been with the club for an extended period of time.' 'I'm Rio- I'm president of the Lupine Warriors, and as President of the Lupine Warriors, on the Board of Directors.'

'Now let's explain the rules, starting with section 1: Basic Club Ettiquette and Basic Rules. We will go through every rule in the book over the next hour. Should you break any of these rules, there will be a punishment, because these rules are to protect you all, and not designed to restrict you. You will be expected to have full respect for all club members, and at the end of this video, we will explain what to do if you see a rule being broken by another club member. Blair will take you through the first rules.'

'1.1: **Respect your fellow club members**. This might seem very basic, but it's one of the most important things to remember. All club members aim for the same goal- to serve the club. But you won't always agree on how to do that. You need to respect your fellow club members opinions, even if you don't agree with them. There is no official punishment for this, but if you are unable to respect your peers, then you will potentially find your place in the club at risk.'

'1.2: **Have your Badge on you at all times.** Again, this might seem minor, but your badge is a matter of significant importance. If you are unable to produce your badge at the entry doors, you will not be permitted to come into the base, unless you are with a member of the club who is able to produce their badge. You also need your badge to access any equipment in the base. Failiure to produce your badge regularly will be very detrimental to your position in the club, and disqualify you from promotion.'

1.3: **Do not bring outsiders into the base.** This is important- you are not to bring people from outside of the club into the base. This is for security, so we know that everyone in the base can be trusted. If someone who is not an official member of the club has been invited to come in, Security will be informed, and they are to produce the official letter signed by at least two members of the Board of Directors at the door when asked to by Security.'

'If this rule is broken, there is a 3 strikes rule. The first offence will be an official warning, or a 30 day suspension from all active club duties, depending on the reason for bringing them in and past disciplinary record. The second offence will result in a 60 day suspension from club duties, and a 3rd offence will result in a suspension for an indeterminate amount of time of no less than 6 months.'

1.4: **Take part in scouting missions.** Scouting missions are a vital part of club duty, where the selected members of the club will be sent out to look for potential new recruits to the club. We are always looking for newcomers who could benefit our club. Scouting is voluntary, but on occasion, the person in charge of the scouting mission will state a member or members of the club who they feel should volunteer.'

'If you are chosen to partake in a scouting mission, you must provide evidence of a passport if you are to go on scouting missions outside of the UK. If you become unavailable for a scouting mission you were selected for, you must inform the person in charge as soon as possible. Failure to partake in scouting missions will rule you out of future promotions within the club, and the president of your respective division will talk to you about your reasons for not doing.'

1.5: **Always turn up to meetings on time.** Club meetings are not a waste of time, they are a way for the President of the respective division to keep the club members updated on anything going on. You are expected to attend all meetings, and come on time. When the first siren goes off, you have 5 minutes to finish off whatever you are doing and prepare for the meeting.

When the second siren goes off, you must report to the main club room as soon as possible- the president will come out no later than 5 minutes after the second siren. There is no official punishment for this, but let's be honest, it doesn't look good if you don't turn up.'

1.6: **Do as the Vice-President(s) say.** The Vice-President has an important role- they are responsible for enforcing the laws of the club when the President is unable to be on the club floor. They are to be respected like the President, because they will report everything back to the President, good or bad. They may not be the law, but they enforce the law. Failure to adhere to what the Vice-President instructs you to do will result in a disciplinary hearing with the President.

'Thanks Blair. Rio will take you through the next set of rules. This next section is all about rules relating to where all ground work is done for the club's continued success- the club base.

2.1: **Always inform the President if you are moving into/out of the base:** We have no issue if you require living in the base while a member of the club- we would be happy to have you living in the base if it helps you to do your club duty. However, you do need to inform the President about this. If you need to live in the base from when you join, you must disclose this during your interview, either when prompted or at the start of the interview.

If you later discover that you require to move into the base, you must discuss this with the leader in a private 1-1 meeting. Bedrooms will be given on a first come first served basis, with sharing a real possibility depending on circumstances. If you are moving out of the base, simply hand your key back to the Secretary, and leave a written note explaining the basics of why you are moving out of the bedroom.

2.2: **Respect the base:** The club base is state-of-the-art and very well maintained. Maintenance is the job of everybody, not just the leaders or the cleaners. You are expected to respect the base as it is there to keep you safe and healthy. If you damage something by accident in the base, it is polite etiquette to inform one of the leaders, and if you can, finance a replacement. Any future promotions go on various factors, including respect for your surroundings.

2.3: **See Rule 1.3**

2.4: **Don't go into restricted areas:** Unless you have been invited in by the President or Vice-President, their offices are off-limits. This is because confidential files are there along with personal details of every member of the club. A breach of security like this may lead to disciplinary action being taken against you, up to a suspension depending on what information was accessed.

2.5: **Don't distract security:** Security's job is vital to the club- it's to deny people who have not got the right to be in the base entry and thereby protect the club. Distracting them from their job for whatever reason can lead to the safety and security being compromised, as tresspassers can gain unlimited access to the base. Repeated incidents of this will result in an official warning as security cannot be taken too seriously.

Thanks Blair, section 3 will be taken by myself, and relates to conduct outside of the club.

3.1: **Represent the club honourably:** When you are a member of the club, you'll be expected to represent the club even when you're not in the base. Wear your uniform at certain events, but always behave honourably, according to the code set out for you. You have a life, but the club is your priority always- be loyal to the cause and do not bring dishonour or disgrace onto the club, or your membership will be terminated with immediate effect.'

3.2: **Never reveal your membership to the club unless given perimssion:** We know that being a Renegade is something to be proud of- you've been chosen as a member of the club. But that doesn't mean that you can tell the whole world. Many people don't understand our way, and don't wish to.'

'Revealing your membership to people outside of the base without permission is a serious offence. It compromises security in the base and potentially puts not only yourself, but all other members of the club, in serious danger. The consequences for you are just as severe. You will be called upon to explain in a disciplinary meeting exactly what you did, and why you did it. The president will then decide a punishment, which can range from an official warning about your conduct to permanent expulsion from the club.'

3.3: **Don't break the law:** The laws of the country you are in apply even if you are a member of the Renegades. We do not tolerate any law breaking, and previous criminal convictions can affect your chances of being accepted into the club. If you are found to have broken the law while a part of the club, you will be suspended with immediate effect while an internal investigation takes place. Your punishment could range from suspension to permanent exclusion, depending on the crime committed and the remorse shown.*

*Any club punishment (excluding suspension) does not take effect while a custodial sentence is being served.

'Right- that's the 3rd set of rules done. The final set of rules will be taken by Rio, and relate to recruitment.

4.1: **Always look for new recruits:** Being in the club, you will soon realise what it takes to be a Renegade. Therefore, you should know when you see somebody who has what it takes to be a member of the club. Not every person has it, so you have to be certain that you're right. You then arrange a meeting with the Vice-President of the Lupine Warriors, where you will explain to them who you have found and why you think they would be an addition to the club.'

'All being well, they will then send out a more experienced Scout to see if you are right. If they feel you are, then they will tell the President of the Lupine Warriors, who will arrange somebody to talk to them and recruit them. If you are wrong, then nothing's lost- you're just trying to help. Actively looking for recruits is a major factor in deciding which members of the club are able to progress further in the ranks.

4.2: **Don't ignore orders:** If you are told not to keep scouting someone, that means you don't scout them. Don't ignore the orders of your higher-ups just because you think you're right and they're wrong. If they tell you not to do something, there is a reason. If you fail to follow orders, you will face a disciplinary.'

4.3: **Never try and recruit somebody who does not have an entitlement:** The Renegades are open to anybody who has the potential and the drive. People who are not what we are looking for will not be given the opportunity to join the club, neither will individuals who are currently banned from the club or have been excluded in the past 6 months. Trying to recruit people who are banned from the club is a serious offence as the list of people who are disqualified is widely available and updated every 7 days. Failure to obey this law could result in suspension from the club indefinitely.'

'Thanks Rio. They are all the laws you need to know at this time. Obviously though, all laws will be available in your official lawbook when you join. It's lovely to have addressed you, and we hope you enjoy your new life as a Renegade.'

Everyone then applauded. 'Right- now that's been shown, club dismissed.' They then all left. 'I think we did well.' 'I think we did.'

 **After this, it's back to the main story.**


End file.
